


You before Me

by Ukeleily



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Issues, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Manhattan to Seattle, Schmico, angsty, broken past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: I wrote this because I’ve been waiting for someone else to do it but ig if you want something done you gotta do it yourself. I also felt like in terms of backstory in fics Nico has been getting most of the attention which is totally cool because he doesn’t get enough screen time. I just feel like Levi could have angst and it kinda annoys me that people look over him a lot because he appears to be a bubbly person.





	You before Me

Levi Schmitt had always portrayed himself as someone who for the most part, had his life together (with a few exceptions of course). This front was used for everyone who wasn’t his younger sister. His childhood was pretty good for the most part because his mom made sure to create the illusion that everything was fine in her marriage. _That’s one thing they had in common._ They lived in a nice penthouse located in Manhattan. His father was never home so his mother made sure to be present for the both. 

Around age 15 is when things started deteriorating. His younger sister was only an infant at the time. His father was around more during this time and while that may appear to be a good thing, it was in fact very toxic. Because he was more mature, he was able to pick up on things he hadn’t when he was younger. He noticed the bruises that decorated her body and was able to connect the dots. This had gone on long enough for his younger sister to understand what was happening. His mom was so broken by the time he had started pressing her to make the decision to leave. He knew very well that she would never bring herself to go through with the decision without encouragement. 

So that’s what they did. They left everything they knew and although the bruises were gone the scars were still seared into their minds. His father had once bought a house for his mother in Seattle before they got married. His mother tried to deal with the problems on her own while struggling to make ends meet. 

Now all he’s left with is a large house and 14-year-old girl to raise on his own. Both belonging to the pale woman no longer breathing in front of him. _What the hell was he going to do now._

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy this sucks because this is my first work after my hiatus. Im gonna make a pt 2 and thats gonna be it for this work i think. I'll try to update in general ASAP. Also his mom is dead after ODing so you probably didn't get that.


End file.
